clarencefandomcom-20200223-history
Julien/Gallery
Opening Theme AIR! I NEED AIR, MAN!!!.png Season 1 Money Broom Wizard Vlcsnap-2014-04-05-17h29m25s191.png Capture 04222014 155715.png Honk Time to go back to class.png Zoo Some of the students you will be with are people you probably don't know.png Dissapointed kids.png Don't worry they are extremely nice, you might even be friends.png Iuga.jpg Puddle Eyes L.png That's really good, man!.png Average Jeff I can't wait to see what I get.png Average Jeff 28.png Let have a roit!!!.png Yo, Jeff! Look what we got!.png Jeff give up.png The Forgotten Clarence sraces off girl.png Neighborhood Grill Belson's Sleepover Percy didn't get one.png 5446755.png Screenshot 2015-08-14-09-57-44.png Kids (Belson's Sleepover).png Story time with Belson.png Can you stop now, please.png Sweet Dreams, Boys.png Belson, what are you doing, man.png What up with this fat kid.png Joke's on you, Belson.png Too Gross For Comfort Hey, guys!.png Oooh No! She did NOT just say that!.png Welcome to the Guyscraper!.png Hey! I got a idea!.png What's the plan, Sumo.png Yes, Chelsea.png Oh, we'll bring it, sister.png Chelsea, dudes, can we all be friends here.png Do you know what you're doing.png I'll be here all week!.png We don't get it.png I'll tell ya a story.png Dustin, Julien and Emilio.png OMG, THEY KISSED.gif I'm out of here.png Rough Riders Elementary Josh in class.png Suspended Turtle Hats YOU GUYS WERE GREAT!.png Goose Chase That will be 20 bucks, kids.png Hurricane Dillis Clarence's new pals.png Lil' Buddy Captura de pantalla (1526).png Clarence being very creepy.png HEY, I WANT YOU!.png Captura de pantalla (1544).png Captura de pantalla (1549).png Captura de pantalla (1554).png FOOD FIGHT!!!.png Clarence blocking.png Captura de pantalla (1644).png Captura de pantalla (1646).png Captura de pantalla (1647).png Captura de pantalla (1648).png The Big Petey Pizza Problem Want some pizza, guys.png Okay, guys. what should we do frist.png You don't like it, Jeff.png Breehn with blowing shoes.png Tumblr ntiyr2YfAb1usm4nmo1 1280.png Screenshot (466).png Tumblr ntiyxcKt8y1usm4nmo1 1280.png Screenshot (485).png Screenshot (486).png GILBEN! GILBEN! GILBEN!.png Screenshot (494).png Screenshot (496).png Screenshot (497).png Jeff, please don't be mad.png Screenshot (503).png Happy Brithday, Jeffrey!.png Screenshot (510).png Screenshot (512).png Screenshot (513).png Balance Breehn so scared.png 888.png Balance eats alone.png Screenshot (277).png Season 2 Lost Playground We want to go!.png Screenshot (594).png Screenshot (595).png Screenshot (616).png E2dcd644-f8a6-4507-b07b-84cddcdbc8dd.png Screenshot (628).png Screenshot (643).png Screenshot (659).png Screenshot (660).png Screenshot (661).png Screenshot (670).png Screenshot (694).png Screenshot (695).png Freedom Cactus Screenshot (181).png Screenshot (182).png Would you like to go, Breehn.png Time Crimes Screenshot 2016-02-05-15-10-02.png Field Trippin' 232324197 mp4 h264 aac hq 30900.jpg 232324197 mp4 h264 aac hq 35333.jpg 232324197 mp4 h264 aac hq 37867.jpg 232324197 mp4 h264 aac hq 42800.jpg 232324197 mp4 h264 aac hq 45933.jpg Screenshot 2016-02-19-18-13-50.png Screenshot 2016-02-19-18-14-24.png Screenshot 2016-02-19-18-14-54.png 232324197 mp4 h264 aac hq 268000.jpg This hat is too small.gif 232324197 mp4 h264 aac hq 293833.jpg 232324197 mp4 h264 aac hq 470967.jpg We're never going to have that again.gif Company Man Download 54367.jpg Download 58900.jpg Download 647233.jpg Download 651600.jpg The Tails of Mardrynia Screenshot 2016-03-18-20-38-22-1.png Percy upset now.png Screenshot 2016-03-18-20-38-38-1.png Clarence Wendle and The Eye of Coogan The Substitute Screenshot 2016-05-08-16-05-00-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-06-19-16-50-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-06-19-17-39-1.png Jeff reading through the chaos.png Screenshot 2016-05-08-16-10-21-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-08-16-12-33-1.png The Substitute 547181.jpg The Substitute 565832.jpg The Substitute 592326.jpg The Substitute 600634.jpg The Substitute 615282.jpg The Substitute 634067.jpg The Substitute 651485.jpg Okay, class!.png Classroom Clarence eyes on Sumo.png Kl9cWBFKtJ.jpg EG4U7vetfx.jpg G8Y4NzxOTp.jpg Clarence - Classroom (Preview) 98198.jpg Clarence - Classroom (Preview) 95996.jpg Clarence - Classroom (Preview) 93794.jpg Clarence - Classroom (Preview) 91391.jpg Clarence-Classroom 436970.jpg Clarence-Classroom 357491.jpg Clarence-Classroom 353720.jpg Clarence-Classroom 329129.jpg Clarence-Classroom 313413.jpg Clarence-Classroom 353720.jpg Clarence-Classroom 329129.jpg Clarence-Classroom 313413.jpg Clarence-Classroom 297064.jpg Clarence-Classroom 645012.jpg Clarence-Classroom 608742.jpg Clarence-Classroom 606240.jpg Clarence-Classroom 589022.jpg Dullance Dullance (Clarence) 2500.jpg Dullance (Clarence) 15500.jpg Dullance (Clarence) 18958.jpg Dullance (Clarence) 20208.jpg Dullance (Clarence) 30375.jpg Jeff's Secret Jeff Secret (Clarence) 281233.jpg Does anyone have something to say.png Jeff not in the mood.jpg Jeff Secret (Clarence) 501600.jpg Jeff Secret (Clarence) 505467.jpg Jeff Secret (Clarence) 521533.jpg Jeff Secret (Clarence) 575833.jpg Bucky and the Howl Screenshot (28).png Screenshot (32).png Screenshot (34).png Screenshot (568).png Screenshot (569).png Screenshot (571).png Clarence and Sumo's Rexcellent Adventure Clarence upset and Belson don't care.png Birthday Birthday 17.jpg Happy Birthday 1.png Birthday 32.jpg Birthday 35.jpg IMG 2825.jpg Really, Ms. Wendle.png IMG 2833.jpg Best Birthday Ever!!!.png Capture The Flag IMG 3138.JPG IMG 3139.JPG 2 Clarences Error!.png Take this, Breehn!.gif IMG 3168.JPG IMG 3174.JPG IMG 3179.JPG Screenshot (4954).png Screenshot (4953).png Screenshot (4947).png Screenshot (4944).png Screenshot (4943).png Screenshot (4942).png Screenshot (4941).png Screenshot (4939).png Screenshot (4937).png Screenshot (4962).png Screenshot (4965).png Screenshot (4968).png Screenshot (4977).png Screenshot (4990).png Screenshot (4962).png Screenshot (4961).png Screenshot (4958).png Screenshot (4957).png Screenshot (4956).png Screenshot (5043).png Screenshot (5042).png Screenshot (5039).png Screenshot (5027).png Screenshot (5023).png Screenshot (5015).png Screenshot (5014).png Screenshot (5013).png Screenshot (5012).png Screenshot (5005).png Screenshot (4999).png Screenshot (4997).png Screenshot (5004).png Screenshot (5002.png Screenshot (5001).png Screenshot (5000).png Screenshot (5082).png Screenshot (5080).png Screenshot (5078).png Screenshot (5067).png Screenshot (5098).png Screenshot (5088).png Pizza Hero Okay, let's get this over with.png Pizza Hero 47.png Nobody cares that Jeff won.png What did you said, Jeff.png What you said cut us deep, dude.png Clarence-post2.jpg Season 3 Clarence for President Screenshot (2615).png Screenshot (2621).png Screenshot (2623).png Screenshot (2642).png Screenshot (2643).png Flood Brothers FB9.png FB12.png FB17.png IT WAS ME, EVERYONE!.png Where's Baker when you need her.png You did it, Shoop!.png Officer Moody Screenshot (1532).png Screenshot (1535).png Okay, now we know what not to do.png Screenshot (1544).png Screenshot (1545).png Screenshot (1577).png Screenshot (1581).png Screenshot (1583).png Screenshot (1584).png Missing Cat MC18.png Miscellanous Tumblr n5sc8tvRDi1qbs05go1 1280.png|1st row, 10th kid Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries